The present invention relates to a horizontally maintained table tennis table in which levels are provided on the table board of the table tennis table so as to be able to adjust the height of the legs and to fix both table tennis tables together so that they can be made to be horizontal whereby a scientific table tennis table can be made.
Although a conventional table tennis table is made by connecting the same sized rectangular table tennis tables in a side-by-side relationship, the desired horizontal state of the table could not be confirmed by the naked eye. Thus, it could only be assumed that the table was in a horizontal condition and there was no convenient way to accurately determine whether or not the table is really horizontal.